


Чуть-чуть не так, как все

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: В Валиноре, под светом Древ, Маэдрос продолжает открывать… новые грани Фингона, и тот зарабатывает себе новое прозвище.





	Чуть-чуть не так, как все

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Touch of Deviancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303465) by [Ilye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilye/pseuds/Ilye). 



> Посвящение:  
> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2017 для команды WTF JRRT All Inclusive 2017, виват команде!
> 
> Фик также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5061222.

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь о нас знает? — вторгся тихий голос Фингона в мысли Маэдроса. Тот оторвался от книги, которую читал.

— Братья мои знают. Это плохо?

— Да нет, нет… — Фингон выглядел рассеянным и неуверенным. И подпрыгнул, когда Маэдрос положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Думаю, отец мой может догадываться…

— О… — Маэдрос сжал плечо Фингона и откинулся спиной обратно в кресло. — Не думал, что у нас может быть с этим проблема…

— Да и я… Я не хочу… — Фингон замялся, отводя взгляд, но затем опять посмотрел в глаза Маэдросу с мольбой. — Не хочу… Думаешь, надо с ним поговорить? Или… все прекратить?

На мгновение Маэдрос затаил дыхание.

— А ты хочешь прекратить?.. — спросил он, сам удивившись своему спокойному тону; сердце заколотилось так, что отдалось прямо в горле. И решительное ответное «Нет!» Фингона только сердцебиение усилило. — Ну тогда нам стоит объясниться с ним до того, как его догадки и мысли о наших секретиках примут совсем дурной оборот.

Хотя Фингон и кивнул утвердительно, Маэдрос видел, что тот все равно чувствовал себя не на месте. Маэдрос потянулся к нему и погладил его упрямый подбородок костяшками пальцев.

— Ну что не так? Будет даже лучше, если нам не придется все время скрываться, а?

Фингон пожал плечами, так и не поднимая глаз.

— Да я беспокоюсь, что о нас подумают, — так же тихо выговорил он, в волнении облизнув губы. — Никто, никто не воспринимает меня всерьез, все думают, я еще ребенок!

Маэдрос усмехнулся и попытался повернуть за подбородок лицо Фингона в свою сторону, но тот вырвался и вскочил.

— И ты смеешься надо мной, Майтимо!

— Да не смеюсь я, — Маэдрос пытался быть с ним спокойным настолько, насколько мог, хотя тревожная мысль, что придется разорвать отношения, так и не отпускала. Он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Я просто думал, что уж я-то лучше всех знаю, что ты определенно не ребенок.

Его двусмысленный комментарий был проигнорирован или просто не замечен.

— Ты-то, может, и знаешь! — вспылил Фингон. — Но все считают, что я рядом с тобой, Макалаурэ и Тьелко все еще подросток! — И после паузы заявил совсем по-детски. — Мне еще шестидесяти нет, а ты настолько старше… не хочу, чтобы о тебе плохо думали…

Маэдрос встал.

— Ты говоришь так, словно оправдываешься, — он уперся одной рукой в бедро, а другой провел по волосам и почти уже отвернулся от Фингона… но задержался, метнув на него искоса недовольный взгляд. — Думаешь, скажут, раз я старше, то привязал тебя к кровати и творил с тобой всякие ужасные вещи?

Ответом была тишина. Он взглянул через плечо и увидел, что Фингон замер и судорожно сглотнул под его взглядом. И Маэдрос медленно развернулся к нему, оглядел сверху вниз и склонил голову набок.

— Да ладно? — он почувствовал, как губы сами складываются в ухмылку: по щекам Фингона неудержимо расползался румянец. — А может, это твои собственные фантазии? — Он шагнул к Фингону и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза — тот сразу опустил голову — и прошептал на ухо:

— Что такое, Финьо? Штанишки вдруг стали тесны?

Фингон сдвинул брови и отпрыгнул от него.

— Не меняй тему! — выплюнул он. — Ты слишком легко ко всему относишься! Мы кузены, даже если и только наполовину, и кто-то все равно будет думать, что так нельзя! А что если мне запретят с тобой видеться?

Опять смягчившись, Маэдрос шагнул вперед и положил ладони на его напряженные плечи.

— Да ну же, сам подумай, — успокаивающе сказал он, сжимая плечи Фингона. — Никто не может нам запретить. Ты сам сказал, мы оба взрослые. Самое лучшее тогда уж поговорить с твоим отцом и убедить его в этом с помощью взрослого разговора.

Фингон оглянулся через плечо и лес своих болтающихся кос — и положил голову Маэдросу на грудь, медленно кивнув.

— Ты прав… — прошептал он, но не закончил фразы — его глаза говорили вместо слов. Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Маэдроса, потянув его так, что Маэдрос теперь его обнимал. И Маэдрос обнимал его, целовал в щеку и не мешал ему думать.

— Отлично, тогда после обеда, — заявил Фингон просто и затем нежно поцеловал Маэдроса. — После обеда и скажем отцу, как сильно я тебя люблю.

***

— Думал, будет хуже…

Маэдрос искоса взглянул на Фингона, поднимавшегося бок о бок с ним по лестнице, и слегка подтолкнул его плечом.

— Намного хуже, — согласился он, обрадовавшись, что наконец Фингон нарушил гробовую тишину, окутывавшую их, пока они шли и шли по коридорам из кабинета Финголфина. — Ты уже себе нафантазировал небось, что нас ждет проклятие, злая судьба или изгнание… думаю, что просьба держать все в секрете, чтобы знали лишь близкие родственники, по сравнению с этим куда как разумнее и оправданнее. Ну давай же, Финьо… — он остановился на верхней ступеньке и поймал Фингона за плечо, развернув к себе лицом. — Твой отец не против! Ты чего такой мрачный?

— Отец не против потому, что ничего не понял! — проворчал Фингон, рассеянно поцеловав костяшки пальцев Маэдроса и продолжив путь к своей спальне, которая была уже совсем рядом. — Он думает, что это просто интрижка! Не понимает он всей глубины!

— Ну, это всего лишь его способ привыкнуть, — Маэдросу пришлось пару шагов пробежать, чтоб поймать Фингона. — Со временем он все поймет. — Маэдрос остановился и с улыбкой склонился к Фингону, стоявшему в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку. — Ну ты уже собираешься пригласить меня внутрь, или мне придется притворяться, что я занял гостевую комнату, и потом лезть к тебе через окно?

Фингон вздохнул с легким смешком.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь… — он развернулся, лицо его просветлело, и, похоже, он начинал верить в благословение отца. — Да. Не хотел бы ты войти?

Маэдрос дал ему закончить лишь эту фразу. Взбудораженный открывшейся свободой, все последующие слова с губ Фингона он украл — поцелуем, сминая его губы своими и пропихивая на несколько шагов вперед, чтобы он мог захлопнуть за ними дверь. Смех Фингона дрожал на его губах, и Маэдрос улыбнулся. В поцелуях их расцветал вкус облегчения и непривычной решимости, они неистово прижимались друг к другу, и Маэдрос мог чувствовать, как тело Фингона уже откликается на поцелуи. Маэдрос скользнул между его губ языком, куснул их и стиснул плечи, оставляя синяки. Фингон на все, что Маэдрос делал, отвечал с большим энтузиазмом и был так податлив — и вот через пару вышибающих дух мгновений они уже падали, сплетаясь в клубок, на постель.

Маэдрос не мог оторвать глаз от Фингона, так аппетитно распластавшегося на постели, такого взлохмаченного… эти перевитые золотом косы… гибкие мышцы… он скользнул ногой под стройные бедра Фингона и принялся покусывать его шею. И подавался навстречу широким ладоням Фингона, яростно шарившим по его спине, сам уже расшнуровывая тунику на его груди. Фингон под ним уже весь содрогался. И когда Маэдрос поцеловал его подбородок, тот обнажил зубы и зашипел от удовольствия.

— Ну теперь-то ты можешь шуметь, м? — промурлыкал Маэдрос. Слова эти на вкус были так хороши, словно полное разрешение на свободу. Он провел пальцами по бокам Фингона и скользнул ладонью под расстегнутую тунику. — Расслабься и наслаждайся.

— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь… — задыхаясь, рассмеялся Фингон — и пальцы Маэдроса ущипнули его сосок под туникой… и он закрыл глаза… со стоном, куда более громким, чем Маэдрос привык слышать. Маэдрос незаметно усмехнулся и воспользовался моментом: прежде чем Фингон смог сделать вдох, его запястья уже были задраны и пришпилены над головой — Маэдрос сделал это одной рукой, а второй рванул пояс из его туники.

— Что… что ты делаешь?! — выдохнул Фингон, широко распахнув глаза. Он попытался побороться с Маэдросом, но не смог его скинуть с себя: Маэдрос стратегически верно рассчитал давление своего веса.

— Кажется, я велел тебе расслабиться и наслаждаться, — шепнул Маэдрос ему на ухо. Он как раз закончил завязывать узел и проверил, что вышло, — так, для галочки, но ему понравилось, как судорожно — и красиво! — сглотнул в ответ Фингон. — Я привязываю тебя к кровати и творю с тобой всякие ужасные вещи — разве это не было сразу так же ясно, как незамутненность ветерка Манвэ? — Он усмехнулся прямо в пораженное лицо Фингона, затем наклонился и яростно его поцеловал.

Фингон отчаянно ответил на поцелуй, вонзая зубы в губы Маэдроса, втягивая их, оставляя синяки, захватывая его язык в плен.

— Да как?.. Я думал… Как ты?.. — сдавленно всхлипывал он между поцелуями и наконец простонал: — Ах, Руссо, ты просто не представляешь…

Маэдрос опять сел, лицо его выражало вежливое любопытство.

— Не представляю себе… что? — спросил он, под тяжелым взглядом Фингона из-под полуопущенных век заканчивая расшнуровывать на его груди тунику. Оба они знали, что все он понимает… но так хотелось услышать это от Фингона… Сердце Маэдроса от предвкушения прямо-таки грохотало в ушах. Он нащупал сквозь тунику торчащие соски Фингона и сжал их. — Скажи мне… — Фингон содрогнулся, застонал и дернулся в своих оковах, но это не помогло. Маэдрос наклонился ниже и провел языком вдоль влажных раскрытых губ Фингона. — Даже не пытайся… связан ты очень крепко… — Фингон повернул было голову за поцелуем — но Маэдрос уклонился и продолжил: — Связан точно так, как хотел, а? Ты посмотри только! — дразнящими пальцами он обрисовал по дуге выпуклость, выпирающую у Фингона из штанов. — Уже такой твердый…

— Да… — с губ Фингона сорвался звук, напоминающий одновременно и смешок, и рыдание. — Ты просто не представляешь, как я хотел, чтобы ты — мой кузен… — он прервался, облизнул губы и приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к ладони Маэдроса, — мой мужчина — привязал меня к кровати и трахал меня так, как только захочешь…

— О, ты такой извращенец, а? Как только я захочу? — свободной ладонью Маэдрос коснулся щеки Фингона и нежно ее поцеловал. — Об остальном я догадывался, но не об этом… — Он подавил усмешку и подул на кожу Фингона. — Ну, тогда мы будем медленно, нежно и…

— Ладно! — застонал Фингон в отчаянии, и Маэдрос со смешком отодвинулся. — Я хочу, чтоб ты оттрахал меня так жестко и быстро, чтоб я потом несколько дней в себя приходил. Счастлив?

Маэдрос возликовал от триумфа… и почувствовал еще большее возбуждение.

— Ах, любимый… — ухмыльнулся он многообещающе, — вот это куда больше похоже на моего извращенца! — Он опять поцеловал Фингона, ощущая, как разгорается в них обоих неугомонная жажда, и принялся раздеваться. Голова его пошла кругом от того, как стреноженный возлюбленный извивался под ним, и, в конце концов, он сам разорвал поцелуй, чтобы избавиться уже от своей туники. На что Фингон издал протестующий стон и потянулся за ним.

— Не терпится, а? — ухмыльнулся Маэдрос, сделав паузу, чтобы стянуть с себя и сбросить на пол расшнурованные штаны. Но улыбка сменилась тихим стоном… когда он взял в руку собственный член.

Глаза Фингона перебегали с лица Маэдроса ниже… и снова обратно.

— Я ждал слишком долго, — выдохнул он с жадностью на лице. Маэдрос на это приподнял бровь и прикрыл глаза, поглаживая себя… на что Фингон добавил: — И было бы неплохо, если б ты поторопился уже!

— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь… — Маэдрос замер, когда Фингон отчаянно потянулся к его губам, вместо поцелуя дразняще куснул его, а затем отстранился, и Фингон затрепыхался в своих путах. Из горла Маэдроса вырвался тихий смешок — прямо в лицо Фингону, изнывающему от его недосягаемости. — Ну как я могу отвергнуть такое рвение?..

Он выждал мгновение — Фингон в отчаянии зарычал, — а затем еще раз резко укусил его за нижнюю губу и, потянувшись, рванул тунику Фингона на груди, оторвав несколько петель так, что теперь она свисала, обнажая плечо. И снова замер, пристально глядя в голодные серые глаза… а затем разорвал оставшуюся ткань и теперь мог выбросить ее прочь.

— Ты чертовски хорошо делаешь… ах! — сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Фингон, прервавшись и всхлипнув: Маэдрос ногтями провел по его предплечьям, задранным над головой, оставляя кровавые царапины на бледной коже. Фингон дергался и крутился — но не мог вырваться, и голос его сорвался в дрожащий стон, когда пальцы Маэдроса продолжили движение вниз вдоль его боков и впились в бедра, оставляя на них синяки.

Не заботясь уже о шнуровке, Маэдрос сдернул с Фингона штаны и стащил их прочь. Дыхание Фингона нарушило тишину беспорядочным стаккато и превратилось в протяжный стон, когда Маэдрос накрыл ладонью его возбужденный член и жестко двинул рукой вверх и вниз. Терпение самого Маэдроса было уже на исходе, но конец ему пришел тогда, когда Фингон раздвинул ноги и выгнулся к нему в отчаянии, пытаясь хоть как коснуться его… еще… где угодно…

И Маэдрос полез свободной рукой под подушку, где, как он знал, Фингон держит нужную мазь… и ощутил, как его талию и бедра обхватывают ноги Фингона и прижимают теснее. Он щедро зачерпнул мази, скользнул ладонью вдоль крепкого бедра, чтоб закинуть его себе на плечо, а затем повел пальцы выше… глубже. Он покусывал упругие дрожащие мышцы на внутренней поверхности бедра Фингона у колена… пальцами трудясь над тем, чтобы увлажнить те места, которые надо было увлажнить… И наконец Маэдрос вошел в Фингона — и тот хрипло закричал от восторга.

Жар и узость тела Фингона быстро вышибли из головы Маэдроса все мысли… но, толкаясь и толкаясь в своего горячего возлюбленного, он решил, что ему воистину нравится этот Фингон… связанный, наслаждающийся, так отчаянно нуждающийся в нем… Фингон воспользовался его плечами как упором, слегка подтянулся вверх в своих оковах — и так получил больше возможности двигаться навстречу толчкам Маэдроса, принимая его глубже… жарче, ближе и ближе.

Смазанной ладонью Маэдрос нащупал член Фингона и сжал его, и теперь кулаком скользил по нему в ритме их движения. И вот Фингон опять издал этот удивительный звук — то ли всхлип, то ли смешок, резко и хаотично двинул бедрами, вскрикнул и выгнулся Маэдросу навстречу, и все его мышцы напряглись, когда он излился себе на живот. И Маэдрос сразу последовал за ним, кончая, и вновь вонзая зубы во внутреннюю сторону бедра Фингона, и оставляя след, который заживет там еще нескоро.

Потные и изнеможенные, они разъединились, Маэдрос уронил голову на Фингона, его рыжие волосы расплескались по груди Фингона, словно языки пламени. Через несколько долгих минут Фингон удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Ты всегда куда лучше, чем я могу даже представить, — промурлыкал он, и голос его звучал глуховато и невнятно. Маэдрос расслышал в нем улыбку и приподнял голову для поцелуя.

— Но, — добавил Фингон, когда они закончили целоваться, — ты уже можешь меня развязать. В фантазию не входило быть связанным целую ночь.

— Значит, второй заход тебя не интересует? — Маэдрос в ответ поднял бровь.

Выражение лица Фингона стало задумчивым, и он оторвался от исследования рваных кровавых следов на своих предплечьях.

— Может, посмотрим, как легко ты сможешь застать меня врасплох, когда я подготовлен заранее? — после минутного размышления произнес он и ухмыльнулся с вызовом, молнией поразившим Маэдроса.

— Не думаю, что ты будешь так уж сопротивляться теперь, когда распробовал вкус того, что хотел, Извращенец, — прошептал Маэдрос ему на ухо, упиваясь дрожью, пронзившей Фингона, когда он развязывал пояс на его запястьях.

— А ты попробуй, — Фингон вызов принял.

Маэдрос усмехнулся и снова его поцеловал; их расслабленные ноги и руки переплелись, и они устроились поудобнее, прижавшись друг к другу.

И сознание Маэдроса уже почти было уплыло в сон, когда вдруг шум и приглушенные голоса под дверью заставили его опять поднять голову. Он многозначительно кивнул в сторону комнаты Тургона и, кашлянув, произнес:

— Что ж, пожалуй, теперь и твой брат знает.

— Вот теперь, думаю, могут быть проблемы… — Фингон застонал и спрятал лицо в волосах Маэдроса.


End file.
